


human--;

by The_Eldritch_IT_Gay



Series: Flesh, Circuit, and Bone [7]
Category: Outland Industries
Genre: Accidental insults, Gen, Robophobes, Slight Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay/pseuds/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They started awake, systems jerking online. It took them a minute, their brain catching up to their systems, but they realized what had woken them was the knocking at their door. With a sigh, they pulled back their blankets and sat up. Their systems informed them it was 2:36am.</p><p>Someone better be dying. They thought bitterly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	human--;

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the doodle of Ciar's appearance during this fic over on my [blog](http://enderbornfaerie.tumblr.com/post/143507862732/really-messy-doodle-of-ciars-appearance-during-my)

They started awake, systems jerking online. It took them a minute, their brain catching up to their systems, but they realized what had woken them was the knocking at their door. With a sigh, they pulled back their blankets and sat up. Their systems informed them it was 2:36am.

 _Someone better be dying._ They thought bitterly.

For a moment, they contemplated staying in bed, but decided against it. Far too tired to put on their prosthetics and exoskeleton, they instead fumbled for their glasses and compression gloves, and dragged themselves into their old wheelchair. They were about to go answer the door, but realized they should put a shirt on. Grabbing the buttoned shirt on off the floor, they pulled it on. Despite their compression gloves, their hands were too shaky to button it. Sighing again, they gave up, going to the door with the shirt hanging open.

They immediately recognized who it was when they opened the door- it’d be hard to forget the cybernetics they had made for him.

“Hey-” Felix cut off, slightly shocked by Ciaran’s appearance.

“Hey, come in. Sorry about my....” They gestured at their disheveled state.

“I, um, sorry am I-”

“I was just sleeping, I don’t mind. Want something to drink?” They asked, closing the door behind Felix.

“No thanks.” He signed, sitting on the couch.

“ ‘k then, I’m going to get something for myself.”

As they went into the kitchen and poured themselves a cup of tea, they could feel the way Felix was staring at them.

“Are you just enjoying the view or…” They teased as they wheeled back into the living room.

Felix quickly looked down, a faint blush visible on his remaining cheek.

“Sorry.” He said quickly, “I’m not used to seeing you so…”

“Human?” They suggested, smiling slightly.

“Not in a bad way! It’s just, I always pictured you with all your cybernetics, seeing you without them is just strange. It’s nice, kinda natural look.”

“I still have a lot of cybernetics active right now. Most of my cybernetics aren’t outwardly visible." 

“Oh, I didn’t realize. But, you are a bot so-”

He froze, regret and shock clear on his face.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it like that.”

They were quiet for a moment, face expressionless.

“You’re right. I am a bot. But... I’m human, too, y’know.” 

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to sound rude. Really.”

“Old habits die hard, huh?”

Brushing the black hair out of their face, they took a sip of their water.

“I should probably go.” Felix muttered, looking embarrassed.

“Felix, wait. I didn’t mean to sound so snarky when I said that. I was being honest. Look, I know you were a naturalist. That’s fine in my books, I don’t judge you for what you believed. The fact that you decided to let me aug you and loved the cybernetics I made is amazing. And I know it must be a bit weird to go from being a naturalist, to being the object of naturalist hate. I don’t expect you to be a perfect augmented human and probot… I don’t know where I’m going with this, sorry I’m really tired.”

They were both quiet for a moment, before Felix spoke up.

“I thought you’d hate me, but,” He smiled, “Yet again you show how much of an amazing person you are.”

Their face fell, as they signed quietly, “I’m far from amazing. You just don’t know it yet…”

“Do you want to...?”

Shaking their head, they smiled “No. Anyways, why did you come over here at bum fuck ‘o clock in the morning exactly?”

Felix laughed, “I needed a place to crash for the night. Or. Morning I guess. There were some pretty violent protests going on by my place.”

“In that case, the couch is all yours. I’d invite you to my bed, but I should buy you dinner first.”

“Wait what?” Felix spluttered, blushing.

“I’m just teasing.” They giggled, “Try and get some sleep, okay?”

“Okay Ciar. Night then.”

“Night Felix.” They smiled, wheeling to their room.

“I really am sorry.” Felix whispered, but by then, Ciaran had already left.


End file.
